I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Beginilah aku yang sebenarnya. Hanya mampu berandai-andai. Sosok miko yang mereka bilang kuat dan hebat—sebenarnya hanyalah sosok wanita rapuh yang tengah kehilangan asanya. Bahkan sebagian dari jiwanya pun telah hilang.


**Warning: Gaje, typos, OOC, dsb**

**Disclaimer: **

**InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi-sensei**

**.**

* * *

**Author notes: **Kikyo sebagai 'aku', dan Inuyasha sebagai 'kau'.

Enjoy! Review-nya sangat diharapkan ^^

* * *

.

_I could stay awake..._

_Just to hear you're breathing._

_Watch your smile while you're sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming—_

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

* * *

.

"_Chikusho!"_

Berkali-kali aku melirik ke arahmu melalui sudut mataku. Berkali-kali pula kau mendengus—sekaligus mengumpat dengan sepasang tangan yang terkepal.

"_Chikushooo—"_

"Umpatanmu tetap tak akan berpengaruh pada segel itu, Inuyasha."

Kau lantas terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Sepasang matamu kembali terarah padaku. Yang bagiku adalah—sepasang permata safir keemasan yang sudah lama kurindukan. Sangat kurindukan.

Lamat-lamat kau menjauh dari daun pintu yang terkatup rapat. Kemudian duduk di sampingku. Tak ada lagi sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirmu, tapi, yah... aku tahu.

"Aku yakin, Kagome tetap baik-baik saja."

Kau terkesiap. Lagi-lagi menatapku. Tatapan yang menjijikan. Namun, juga—tatapan yang betul-betul kurindukan.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu." Ujarku lantas mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain. "Sebelum kau datang ke sini, aku sudah memberikan beberapa anak panahku padanya. Tak perlu kuatir, panah itu dapat melindunginya dari serangan apapun." Sambungku lagi ala kadarnya.

Kau menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini ternyata hanyalah jebakan."

"Kau menyesal bertemu denganku di sini?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukan begitu maksudku, aku... aku hanya kesal dengan seluruh tindakan busuk Naraku terkutuk itu!" Tanganmu kembali menggenggam udara. "_Chikusho—_tanpa Tessaiga, aku takkan mungkin bisa membuka penghalang itu dan keluar dari sini." Tuturmu nyaris seperti bergumam.

"Tunggu sampai besok pagi. Penghalang itu hanya berfungsi pada malam hari." Lantas aku terkekeh sebentar dan melanjutkan ucapanku, "rasanya dia memang benar-benar menginginkan aku mati."

Anehnya, kau malah tersentak—seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "_Shinidamachu..._ sialan, apa ini juga perbuatan Naraku?"

Yah—di dalam ruangan pengap ini, Naraku mengurungku. Membunuh sekian _shinidamachu _dan membiarkanku tertatih-tatih seperti ini. Baiklah, mungkin bagiku keadaan seperti ini bukanlah hal asing lagi.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan!" Kau menggeram. "Ini semua semakin membuatku ingin menghancurkannya sesegera mungkin!" Kau bangkit, lantas menendang daun pintu besar itu berkali-kali.

"Sudah kubilang, segel itu tak akan bisa hancur sampai besok pagi."

.

.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever..._

_Well, every moment i spent with you is the moments i treasure—_

_._

_._

Kau tertidur.

Tepat di sampingku. Dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap—dan raut wajah yang begitu murni. Kupalingkan kepalaku dengan sempurna. Membuatku leluasa untuk dapat terus memperhatikan dirimu yang terlihat begitu lelah. Setidaknya, hingga esok pagi—

Ingin sekali rasanya kubelai pipimu. Namun, kuurungkan niat itu. Takut, jika saja itu dapat mengganggu tidur pulasmu. Membuyarkan semburat polos yang tampaknya sudah melanglang jauh bersama mimpi-mimpimu.

"Inuyasha, apakah sekarang aku tengah berada di dalam mimpimu?" bisikku dengan seulas senyum kecil. Dadaku sudah terlalu sesak untuk kembali meracik sejumput nostalgia. Seharusnya aku sudah mampu memahami destinasiku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, terkadang rasanya aku begitu letih untuk terus menangkis sekian kegamangan dan perasaan-perasaan yang acap kali mendesak batin. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup...

.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause i'd miss you..._

_And i don't wanna miss a thing—_

_._

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terdiam di dalam ruangan kecil ini. Tak juga kurasakan kantuk yang biasanya sudah menggantung di sepasang kelopak mata. Meski derik jangkrik sudah tergantikan pekikan ayam yang berkokok, aku tak juga tertidur.

Lagi. Kembali kuamati wajahmuyang masih berada dalam buaian nyenyak. Desah nafasmu yang halus. Terkadang kau tersenyum di antara desahan itu.

Inuyasha, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat di mana hanya ada kau dan aku. Entah—apakah aku harus mengutuk Naraku, atau malah berterimakasih padanya. Namun yang jelas, aku benar-benar merasa penuh. Kedinginan yang harusnya sudah menjalar hingga ke puncak ubun-ubun kini kian menghangat. Tepat ketika kau datang menemuiku di sini.

Di tempat ini.

.

_Even when i dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Cause i'd still miss you_

_And i don't wanna miss a thing—_

_._

Andai segala hal dapat berubah.

Segala hal yang mutlak, maksudku.

Mungkin aku takkan seperti ini. Mungkin aku tak lagi menimbun ribuan kilo keperihan hingga sekarang. Tak perlu lagi.

Andai saja...

Yah, andai saja. Beginilah aku yang sebenarnya. Hanya mampu berandai-andai. Sosok _miko _yang mereka bilang kuat dan hebat—sebenarnya hanyalah sosok wanita rapuh yang tengah kehilangan asanya. Bahkan sebagian dari jiwanya pun telah hilang.

Sungguh. Aku benci kehilangan.

Betul-betul benci.

Namun, sekarang—maksudku, sebentar lagi, aku _benar-benar _akan kehilangan. Kehilangan apa yang seharusnya adalah milikku. Dan itu artinya aku harus sanggup merelakannya.

Dengar, Inuyasha. Mungkin pada hari ini, aku tidak mengakuinya. Mungkin, belum.

Tapi—aku berjanji. Suatu hari nanti akan kukatakan semuanya. Akan kuakui, bahwa...

"Inuyasha, bangun lah. Sudah pagi."

Kuguncang tubuhmu yang masih meringkuk pulas. Sejujurnya, dari dasar hatiku yang paling kelam, tak ingin rasanya kuakhiri semuanya.

Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Inuyasha.

Namun apa yang bisa kuperbuat—?

Aku tak berhak menahanmu di sini.

Sebab, ada seseorang lain yang juga membutuhkanmu.

Tidak.

Lebih membutuhkanmu, tepatnya.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Meski terkurung di sini, namun harum embun terus menguar. Merasuk cuping hidungku. Kembali kugoyangkan tubuhmu.

Perlahan, kau angkat kelopak matamu. Memamerkan sepasang manik emas yang akan dan selalu kurindukan.

"Bangun lah. Segelnya sudah lenyap. Kau bilang kau ingin keluar dari sini, bukan?"

Kau bangkit sembari mengusap-usap wajahmu. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Kikyo? Apa kau tak ingin keluar dari sini?"

"Aku?" Kupalingkan wajahku agar tak bertemu pandang dengan matamu. "Aku akan tetap di sini. Sekarang, pergilah dan selamatkan... Kagome—"

Ah, menyebut nama perempuan itu saja sudah cukup membuat hatiku terhujam.

"K-kau yakin?"

"Tak usah mencemaskanku. Cepat pergilah."

Inuyasha—aku tahu. Aku tak bisa bersikap egois. Maka dari itu, pergilah...

Kau beringsut dan mendobrak pintu itu. Secercah cahaya fajar terlihat menerobos celah lebar pintu tua tersebut dengan garang. Kau berlari kecil, namun kembali kau hentikan langkahmu.

Kau putar kepalamu. Memandang lurus ke arahku. "Tetaplah di sini, aku akan kembali."

Beku. Untuk sepersekian detiknya aku terperangah. Memaku diri di antara serbuan sinar kuning yang terasa begitu hangat. Selengkung senyum yang barusan kau lontar seakan menohok perasaanku. Inuyasha, haruskah aku merelakanmu?

Karena kau tahu, kan—aku tak suka kehilangan.

Aku... tak ingin kehilanganmu.

_Ya, aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini._

_Inuyasha._

**-END-**

* * *

**Okeh, karena menurut saya makna dari lagunya Aerosmith - I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing itu keren banget, maka dari itu saya angkat sebagai ff InuKik kedua saya ^_^**

**Mohon komentarnya yang pemirsaaah~**


End file.
